Antigen
by eloquentfever
Summary: OLD FANFICTION, DISCONTINUED: AU. Kurt Hummel is able to see the future. He catches a glimpse of him and Sebastian getting married in one of his visions, and becomes horrified. He tries to do anything in his will to make sure that they don't come close of a romance. Somehow, however, said visions had a way of coming true whether Kurt liked it or not. Kurtbastian.
1. Allergen - Part I

_This is an AU in the sense that seers are 1)present but rare (i.e. Kurt won't be the only seer in the entire fanfic), and 2) **Dalton** is the setting for the original Glee cast, not McKinley. I am not sure how much of the canon plotlines I'll follow. **Regardless of what I do – the characters will retain the same personalities they have on the show**._

_Not the titles, e.g. this one is "Allergen". They'd have different parts that would make up one 'episode'. _

* * *

Chapter One – Allergen – Part I

* * *

Finn Hudson had been going to Dalton for the past few years. He sort of had been wearing the same uniform for the past few years too, and uh, the thing about that was that he sort of went through a little growth spurt. Just a little one, and now, he was sitting in a closet because his plants sort of split and he just—

_Fuck_.

He was fucking gigantic. He went from like 5'9" to like..._huge_ in less than three months. And he was less fat he guessed, but still really big and bulky and...

_Fuck, fuck, son of a fuck. _

His clothes didn't fit him anymore, and he felt real big all of a sudden. He took off his pants and now, he was just staring at his legs. His legs were so long and big, and he was so tall and big. He didn't feel so good being in such a tight space and being so different. He didn't think about it so much from before. He wasn't tall before, but now, he was taller than anyone else he knew.

The door slid open and a brown-haired guy was just standing there, pretty red-faced.

Finn himself had started to blush. The guy was new. He even smelled new, but like welcoming, like coffee (and that sounded so weird in his head but he was glad he was only thinking it himself). The guy shut the door and slid inside. Man, this was such a tight space.

The new guy took in Finn's appearance, and then stared down at the pants that were on the ground.

He probably guessed Finn's problem just by looking at him considering the fact that Finn's sleeves were short, and his blazer was tight. The new guy slowly nodded his head and pulled out a needle from the bag. Finn's immediate response was to move backwards (like he could go anywhere else) before the new guy picked up the pants and stuck the needle into the fabric. He sat down on the ground beside him.

"Did you fail to notice that your clothes did not fit on you at all when you've tried them on?" the new guy called out, raising an eyebrow.

Man, he was smart and Finn could already tell.

Finn just shook his head. "I only wore them this morning. My clothes are normally big so I didn't notice that I sort of grew—even though I should've?"

Man, he sounded dumb and he bet that the new guy could already tell.

The new guy looked amused, as he sewed his pants from where they split. "Lucky for you, I always carry around a sewing kit in case of an emergency such as this. Plus, I couldn't help it when I had a clear and concise vision of you this morning. As a result of said vision, I was excused for many periods, but I decided to take a look around to help."

He then paused, and looked back at the fabric. He seemed to crinkle his nose. "My name is Kurt Hummel."

The tall, black-haired male nodded his head. "Finn Hudson," he peered back at his pants. "So, you're like, uh, one of those seers? That can tell the future and stuff? But like go into a fit before?"

"Yes," he said, sticking the needle in Finn's pants again. "And you aren't?"

"Dude, the only time I can tell the future is when I ask someone out, 'cause they always say no," Finn laughed, and he noticed how the new kid went all red-faced, like Finn did when he said something stupid in front of someone that was really attractive. "I'm sorry. This is so weird and I—"

"It's fine," but the guy was still red in the face.

Kurt offered Finn back his pants, and the stitching job was pretty good—good enough that Finn was sort of raising his eyebrow. He slid on his pants, realising that this was so fucking _humiliating_ having to put on his pants in front of the new kid. He was standing in his underwear for the past few minutes. He probably won't look at the guy's face ever again afterwards.

"Thanks," Finn said. "This is like...so embarrassing."

Kurt shook his head, as if what Finn said was completely and utterly wrong. "I'm sure that this has happened before. You're probably not the only teenager that was had somehow shot up in height or weight throughout the summer holidays," he was staring at Finn's blazer. "Everyone knows that I have, but unfortunately, whatever hormonal systems is controlling my growth have somehow forgotten that to implement a change to my vocal chords."

After a few seconds, the thought clicked into Finn's head. "Oh!" he called out happily. "'Cause you sound like a mouse, right?"

_Fuck_. That was like..._rude_, right? Especially after the guy just stitched his pants?

"But you know, mice are like..._cute_. Plus, they've got chocolate mice now. Those taste good," now, he sounded like he was coming onto the guy. Maybe he should shut up before the new kid spread rumours about him sucking dick or something.

Kurt stared back up at him. Yeah, he definitely liked him or something, because if he didn't, he wouldn't look at Finn like he was marbled out of diamonds or something. "Mice aside, have I made my point clearly about it being absolutely normal for people to go through growth spurts? Of course, normally, you also notice them."

"Yup," Finn nodded his head. He didn't blush again, so he guessed he was sort of okay with Kurt around.

Kurt then rubbed his neck, assessing Finn's height. "You are exceptionally tall though."

"Yeah, I don't like it," he paused. "I think there's one other guy around here that is close to my height though—you know, uh, Sebastian Smythe. He's like maybe an inch or two shorter, but you know, he doesn't look like the Hulk. I mean I guess it's okay to be tall and thin, 'cause you can sort of walk around unnoticed, but there's something about walking around when you're this tall and big. It _sucks_."

There was a certain silence in the air for a few seconds before Kurt started to talk, "It is nice to be noticed though. It's nice not to be invisible, and I don't know you but I bet that you're an extraordinary individual. Why wouldn't you want to be noticed?"

Finn mulled over that thought for a few seconds, and then his face lit up.

"You know what? Yeah, yeah, you're _right_! Like why would I wanna be invisible anyway? I'm nice to look at. I'm not smart but hey, I'm on the Dalton football team and uh...I think I can sing okay? So yeah, I've got something going on for me."

Kurt seemed to smile back at him. He paused and was in thought.

Finn pushed past him and continued to stride rather happily throughout the hallway. People were looking at him, and he was staring at them with shining, brown eyes. Damn, today was going to be good!

He paused, as he saw the new kid coming out of his hiding place. He didn't stick out so much either.

"Wait..." Kurt looked like he was in deep thought. "I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting that there is an important and fairly relevant part to my vision..."

Finn wanted to ask him how he could forget seeing the future, but he guessed that when you had a seizure when you saw the future, things got a little fuzzy. He'd been staring at Kurt and moving forward and had accidentally slammed into one of the girls that were visiting from the Crawford Country Day. The crazy one that always was going on about singing and stars or something like that.

He had accidentally allowed a host of purple cupcakes to smear against her blouse, and her face. Bits of cake pieces strewed in her hair.

An immediate surge of laughter came from the Dalton boys.

"_You misogynistic pig_!" she called out immediately. What was her name? Rachel something? She was really pissed at him, and looked like she was about to cry. Oh man, his mom wasn't going to be happy over the fact that he made a girl cry...

Sebastian Smythe was walking over towards Rachel Berry, and he was holding a tray of perfectly aligned purple cupcakes himself that had _EPILEPSY AWARENESS_ written on the white circles. It took him a moment to realise that instead of the normal white shirt that the Crawford Country Day girls wore along with their skirt, she was wearing a very dark purple shirt and Sebastian was matching up with her.

"I hate men!" she called out in anger, as she walked through the hallways. "Ruining my clothing! Ruining my hair! I look absolutely terrible!"

"Sweetie," Kurt watched her leave. "It was ruined _before_ poor Finn accidentally slammed into you."

The Dalton boys laughed rather instantly after Kurt's comment. She glared over at Kurt.

_Oh, that can't be good_, Finn realised as he stared over at Kurt, whom was just staring over at Rachel as if he was challenging her or something. _Were they gonna have a cat fight?_ Cause Finn always wanted to see how those worked, even if you know, Kurt was technically a dude and not a chick.

"Are you challenging me?" she said hotly. "Who are you anyway? Wait..."

She noticed the tags on his blazer. All the seers wore tags on their blazer for emergencies sake. The white tag was because he was a seer whereas the green tag said something about his seizures that Finn couldn't remember. He realised that Rachel also had two tags on her purple shirt, a white one and a red one.

"I demand satisfaction of the highest order," she murmured.

The council were just whispering about, looking terrified. Kurt looked at them, confused.

"A mind reading test!" Thaddeus Howard called out immediately.

Sebastian Smythe rolled his eyes, but didn't say a thing.

"No, no, no," Jeff Sterling looked like he was thinking about this. He had access to all the profiles and was forced to memorise every student's name and their abilities. It wasn't hard since he had one of those like photographic memories, but Jeff was pretty...blonde. "A sing off _and_ a mind-reading test!"

The council cheered in agreement. Rachel nodded her head, and shook Kurt's hand – the Dalton's way of sealing an agreement.

Kurt looked terrified. "I...I don't _know_ how to read minds," he said as a whisper to Finn.

Man, Kurt was real screwed. Wasn't Rachel something like the top in that class or something...?

"Dude, it's not the end of the world," Finn tried to weakly comfort Kurt. He sucked at this. "Nobody will like you. Everyone will think you're a fake seer, but hey, that's only the worst that could happen I guess!"

Kurt glared at him coldly.

"Uh..." Finn realised he just made Kurt worry even more instead of less. "_Oh_."

* * *

Rachel Berry was huffing to herself, as she sat by the table.

Sebastian Smythe had been aligning the cupcakes – something he'd been doing for the last half hour. He offered one to Rachel and she practically tore it from his hands and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Yeah, that'll be a dollar," Sebastian snorted, putting his hands out to accept the money.

She looked like she was ready to eat off his hands. "You," she spat out venomously.

"Yup, me. Sebastian Smythe. Sex God. Whatever."

She continued to glare at his face, which lacked all kinds of empathy and was absolutely jovial over nothing. She just shook her head, and stuffed the rest of the cupcake down his mouth, chewing. She tried to contain herself with her thoughts, but _she just couldn't_.

She huffed darkly. "Why didn't you do anything when that _giant_ made me feel absolutely humiliated?"

He looked like he was deep in thought, but she knew that wasn't true: he barely had thoughts after all – or at least thoughts that weren't related to a _particular_ organ that received far too much of Sebastian Smythe's blood supply, and has been probably ever since said male was born.

"Because it was funny," he hummed. "And I don't like you."

She glared over at him, thrusting out her chest. "I'm not happy...and I don't like the way that you looked at the new kid either."

"Hummel?" Sebastian suddenly called out.

That caught her attention rather immediately. She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"_Wait, you know his name_?" she stood up from where she sat down. She had washed herself, and wore a spare shirt that she was carrying around.

She noticed a couple of Dalton boys inspecting the cupcakes, and a black-haired tiny guy asking for a couple of them. She had quickly packaged a bunch of them, took the money, offered a smile and then looked back at Sebastian Smythe – this only took her about a minute to do.

Sebastian just shrugged. "Yup. Asked around. Kurt fucking Hummel."

"You can't tell me you _like_ him."

Rachel had actually been replaying the images and shots she had of Kurt in her mind, with his not-too-tall but not-so-short frame, his coiffed hair, his judgmental eyes, and his look of complete lack of amusement. He didn't look anything like Sebastian's usual – horny, muscled and didn't mind paying for Sebastian's alcohol when it came to it.

She didn't really know Sebastian Smythe all that well and she didn't like him, but with them both being leaders of various clubs that both Crawford Country Day and Dalton had offered, she was thereby forced to work with him...especially on this epilepsy project that the Volunteering For Health and Wellbeing Club had insisted on them doing.

She thought it was appalling that most seers didn't think that their seizures were dangerous. She found it even more appalling that parents of seers were not alarmed when their child was having a convulsion because in this society, it was deemed as normal. Well, it bloody well wasn't!

She grabbed another cupcake from the tray. Sebastian pulled out his hand.

She glared at him and then fumbled for loose change to offer him the money. What an asshole!

"I do like him," he suddenly said. "Yeah, I like him a lot. He's hot as hell, and I'm... _fuck_. I can't even damn well look at him or anything. Just feel my heart fucking pounding or whatever."

He liked Kurt. As in liked him in _that_ sort of way.

"Typical," she said, staring over at the display to see how much money they tallied up so far (which wasn't much at all, but it was still better than nothing). Some asshole somehow was able to write an insult on the board, which was strictly prohibited at Dalton and she will report it. "You fall in love with the guy that thinks he's better than me."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "And what? _You_ wanted to fuck me?" he raised an eyebrow. "Come on, you think I'm a walking STD just waiting to happen or something like that. You don't even like me and I wouldn't touch you if you were the last person on Earth. I'd rather have my dick cut off and _I'm_ a sex addict."

She grabbed a cupcake from the tray and threw it over at his direction.

It smeared all over his face and she looked satisfied. He pulled it out of his shirt, and licked the frosting. Rachel felt like squealing. God, that was so unsanitary and disgusting.

He looked over at her. "_You're_ paying for that, Berry."

* * *

Kurt Hummel was lying on his bed, with all of his books sprayed out across him.

He felt absolutely sick at the thought that he might have to do this. He had read the first introduction into mind reading and he didn't even _know_ half the terms, or anything.

The only thing he knew was that if it was someone close, like a blood relation or a soul mate, it came naturally.

Otherwise, it was painful. It was horrifying, and it was grotesque procedure that required Kurt to purge out his mind and an invitational process that might not work in his favour. There were methods of doing so that made Kurt's head spin...

_"Dude, it's not the end of the world," Finn seemed to call out nonchalantly. "Nobody will like you. Everyone will think you're a fake seer, but hey, that's only the worst that could happen I guess!"_

He kicked his shiny loafers on, and pulled the duvet over his head in his attempt to drown out the thoughts of self-hatred, and a somewhat apathy.

* * *

Sebastian Smythe realised very quickly on: Kurt Hummel did _not_ like him, like not at all. Like he'd rather suck a llama's cock than even look at him.

"You are the most obnoxious individual I have ever had the displeasure of meeting," was what he called him after Sebastian had introduced himself.

Okay, he was a bit cockier when he was around people that he actually liked. It was his reflex mechanism in his attempt to impress someone. Usually, it worked, but in terms of Hummel, all he did was swat his hand away and act like he was an untamed dog. _Woof, woof_.

"So, that's no to the date?" Sebastian asked smoothly.

Hummel just glared over at him. "I wouldn't date you if we were the last human beings on Earth. I'd rather date Rachel first."

Ouch. He smiled anyway. "Come on, Hummel. You're not mad at me. You're mad at her. Take it out on her. Have sex with me."

Hummel continued to glare icily over at him, and then stared back at his food. Sebastian had cornered the guy when he was eating. He was eating some kind of lettuce thing with a burger patty. It was supposed to be a low-carb burger or whatever, and Sebastian would've said that that was okay, until he caught sight of the burger. It looked small and shrivelled, like a sample of a burger or something.

"How about I help?" Sebastian called out smoothly.

Hummel raised an eyebrow. "And how – pray tell – can _you_ help _me_?"

Sebastian looked like he was in thought for a few seconds. "You do know how these work, right? We go into a room, and you pick a name out of a hat and you're supposed to read their minds or whatever because the guy that does the hats owes me a favour after, uh, well I have him a blowjob."

At this point, Hummel looked absolutely appalled and like he wanted to leave right then. Yeah, people normally did that. Sebastian had no idea why.

Sebastian continued on with his offer. "So, you get me during the draw. Whatever I think about is usually sex, food or both, so if you guess either one, they'll just pass you by... but you go out on a date with me."

Hummel paused for a few moments. "Okay, I'll agree to this ploy, but I won't go on a date with you." He paused. "I'm worried where you've been."

People also said that to him a lot.

"_However_," Hummel looked directly over at Sebastian as he said this. "I will give you an object of mine as a source of everlasting gratitude."

Sebastian's eyes lit up.

Then Hummel said the words that shattered Sebastian's soul. "And that does _not_ include my underwear!"

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	2. Antigen - Part II

**_I'm done with exams, so I should be updating this more often!_**

**_An overall warning... exploration of dark themes, which include: suicidal ideation, depression and distortion. Others might include possible character death. _**

**_I'm using an abusive back-story for Sebastian, so definitely warnings for physical and verbal abuse – possibly sexual. I am following some points of the Glee plotline, but not all of them. One of them is that I wanted to establish a Kurt-Sebastian stepbrother relationship by pairing together Nathalie and Burt together at some point. These chapters will probably be heavy and just get heavier as time goes on because I like quite a lot of darkness in my fanfics, and I'd probably end up going over pretty much any trigger at some point._**

* * *

Chapter Two – Allergen – Part 2

* * *

Kurt had met someone he liked, a lot. Unfortunately, in four hours and fifty-three minutes, he'd also found out something about that person: _he talked...a lot._ In fact, he never did shut up.

"And then I came back home," the blonde continued to speak.

Kurt's brain had melted by that point, so he had no idea what kind of jabberwocky the blonde was going about, just that he looked very content with himself.

Kurt looked away. "I'm absolutely famished."

"Oh, oh," Chandler nodded his head, grabbing his wrist. He was also very touchy. In the past three hours, Kurt had been touched and held and hugged more than he'd ever been in his life. "We could always go have lunch! When's the whole weird mind-reading sing-off that you're doing?"

"In about thirty minutes," Kurt felt rather horrified at the thought. "I'm not interested in eating anymore."

"There's no time to eat anyway," Chandler looked saddened.

No time to eat? How long did the blonde take to eat? Thirty minutes was plenty of time to shove down two sandwiches down Kurt's oesophagus. In fact, he could do so in less than five minutes, but he did that in the safety of his own bedroom, when he was sure nobody would be disgusted by his lack of eloquence when it came to eating his lunch. In public, he'd eaten as slow as he could and even then, he'd be the first to finish off a plate.

"_Kurt, Kurrrrrrrrt, Earth to Kurt_!" Chandler exclaimed.

Kurt was pulled out from his thoughts. "Yes?"

Sebastian grabbed Kurt by his shoulder and spun him around. Sebastian was staring at him like he was a profiterole, looking like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Alright, Hummel," Sebastian snorted, staring over at Kurt. "I rigged the hat, so that you'd get me, okay? All you got to do is go towards me and say my thoughts, and you know what those look like... right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, if I recall clearly – it had something to do with you wanting to sleep with me."

"That can work too," Sebastian winked, and blew him a kiss before he disappeared.

Chandler melted rather immediately. "Isn't Sebastian Smythe dreamy?"

Kurt stared back at the tall brown-haired male as he walked away. He wouldn't get together with him if he was the last male on Earth. "If that dream was a nightmare, then yes."

He was thinking about food now again. They had fifteen minutes left.

"I'm going to get myself some form of candy that I will regret to hold my starving stomach over," Kurt decided, looking back at Chandler. "I believe that the contest is not one related to the fact that when I am hungry enough, I will tear off Rachel's extremities and use them in place of celery and carrot sticks in hummus."

Thus, one (remorseful and highly calorific) bag of peanut M&amp;M's later, Kurt had found himself sitting in the Dalton commons, where many Dalton students and many students from Crawford Country Day were standing there, watching with absolute enthusiasm and zeal.

Rachel was standing there, looking so confident that he wanted to bust her face in. He had realised that nobody did their hair quite like she did unless they were attempting to repel everything that came to their way.

Kurt took a deep breath and told himself that he had done this.

She insisted on singing first to 'intimidate' the competition. Kurt mentally ran through the lines of the song he'd chosen to sing – _Mr Cellophane_. It was the song that was playing on Kurt's phone when his father had dropped him off at Dalton. He had very little time to practice for anything else, and it was easy with this particular song.

When she sung, his heart stopped.

He did not expect her to be good, much less _that_ good.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Sebastian sandwiched between the crowd. He listened to her sing _On My Own_. He had realised right then and there that his life in this school was already destroyed. He would never top her as a singer, and he would surely not top her as a mind-reader.

People just wouldn't like him, and he'd be an outcast again. He'd disappear in his humiliation.

That thought made his stomach churn even harder.

_Come on, Kurt,_ he told himself as his ears filled with her nearly angelic musical notes. _Grow a pair, and show them all that you're worth something._

Instead, he deflated back and felt himself shrink with every note she sung.

* * *

Sebastian was running late to the whole common room sing-off mind-reading thing and he was pissed. He had been running back and forth from classes – his dorm room was on the other end of the hall in the middle of fucking nowhere, and he'd lost his way.

He'd come back to his room just to pick up something to eat. He'd rummaged through his roommate – which just happened to be his _brother's_ \- things, and sighed in absolute relief when he found himself staring at one of those shitty raw food bars.

They were evil as hell. They just made him hungrier. He opened the Roobar and chewed rather immediately.

As he chewed, he recognised the presence of something he did not expect. It was small, and familiar.

He swallowed and kept on eating. He was done with that whole thing in about two bites. He looked back down at the nutritional label just to see what these bars were made out of. What the hell was he tasting that was so familiar that he couldn't put a finger on it? _Date, cashews_ – he paused.

Cashews were the second fucking ingredient.

Fucking hell, why the hell did he not read this _before_? He hadn't had cashews since he was six. No wonder he could just about barely identify it.

He felt his heart start to race and his breathing become more laboured.

He was severely, _severely_ allergic to cashews.

* * *

Kurt had been nervous as he sang, but he'd managed to get away with a few questionable looks. From how the judges seemed to rate him, they rated him just below Rachel, but not low enough that he felt himself grow sick with thought.

His nervousness was enhanced when Rachel came to pick up a nap from the hat and it just happened to be –

"Finn Hudson!" Rachel announced rather coldly, not happy at all.

She moved towards the tall male, whom was standing there, looking like he'd been caught into a really messy state. She looked over at him for a few minutes, blinking a few times, and then shutting her eyes. She looked like she was concentrating herself so much.

It took approximately a minute before Rachel had shrieked. "_You revolting, senile beast_!"

She shook her head. "I'm not even remotely interested in doing _anything_ with you, and my breasts are not just there for _your_ pleasure—!"

"I wasn't thinking that," Finn suddenly said, looking nervous and like he was sweating. "I was sort of trying for my mind to go blank. Not that your boobs aren't like awesome, but I..."

She glared over at him.

"No, _I_ was thinking that," one of the guys that were wearing a Mohawk had said. "Did it have something to do about how I could see your thong from where I'm standing?"

"It's practical," Rachel huffed, looking absolutely humiliated.

Was it terrible that Kurt had taken pride in her humiliation? She couldn't read Finn's thoughts, but he did sort of wonder what the black-haired male was thinking about. The judges of the Warbler council (that seemed to run everything else) gave her a small score, if only for knowing someone else's thoughts accurately.

Kurt would beat her. He suddenly realised, feeling suddenly very good. If Sebastian had kept his end of the bargain...

He'd moved towards the hat and picked up the name. Just as he hoped: _Sebastian Smythe_.

"Sebastian Smythe," he answered rather happily. He'd moved towards the brown-haired male, that was standing there looking at anywhere but Kurt. He'd moved towards him, but the closer he felt like, the more he could half feel like the male in front of him was _not_ Sebastian.

He paused when he felt his heart race. He felt his lungs constrict, and he felt out of breath.

He pushed that way. "So, Sebastian."

The tall boy raised an eyebrow as if saying: _really?_

Kurt was half-assuming that he would be greeted with a smirk, but instead, there was a very soft smile on Sebastian's face, so much so that it actually made Kurt feel like there was something wrong here.

"You're thinking about..." he paused, "..."

He tried to shut his eyes and replicate Rachel. In the darkness, he found nothing. He tried to remember some of the paragraphs from his mind-reading book and failed to do so. The breathlessness had gotten worse.

_I'm cold._

He'd paused and opened his eyes. He'd looked back at the boy in front of him, even more so sure that this boy in front of him was not Sebastian at all.

_Sebastian? _Kurt called out in the strange limbo he was in.

_Kurt,_ there was a vulnerability in Sebastian's voice that made Kurt feel queasy. _Kurt, I'm cold. _

"You're not Sebastian," Kurt suddenly announced, breaking out of his trance.

The boy shook his head. "I'm his twin." He pulled out his hand. He seemed kind. "Thomas."

Kurt wanted to close his eyes. _Dear God, there were two_ of them was the first thought that came to mind.

There seemed to be a lot of chattering around, and people seemed to be impressed. Rachel was even red in the face, but he couldn't help but shake off the feeling of something wrong happening.

Cashews? Why did he hear Sebastian muttering about cashews?

_Wear a jacket, _Kurt huffed.

_Can't. Busy dying,_ Sebastian's voice was stoic. It was clear as day, as sharp as the tip of a knife.

Kurt was surprised. Sebastian sounded so vulnerable, as if he'd done something wrong._ Dying? Smythe, what are you chattering on about?_

_Please. _Sebastian begged from where the bloody hell he was.

Kurt responded or tried to, _what's wrong? What did you do?_

_I'm sorry. I should've read it, but I'm fucking stupid, _Sebastian's voice was littered with pain. _I fucked up. I always fucking fuck up. Why the fuck didn't I read it? It's not like I don't have fucking eyes._

"I have no idea where your rather _charming_ brother is," his voice was dripping with sarcasm. He'd turned to Thomas even more so. "But I swear that I could read his mind from here."

There was a chorus of laughter from everyone, almost as if Kurt had said a real joke just right there, as if it was absolutely and completely and utterly impossible for Kurt to be reading Sebastian's mind from where he stood. His stomach was twisting. He did not like the laughter neither the feeling of ridicule he was feeling right then.

"No, I'm serious," Kurt announced.

Wes had then decided to speak. "Kurt, as much as we like you, the thing is: only _very_ talented mind-readers can read the mind of someone that is not within close proximity to them, and while you seem to be good at it, you don't strike me as the type that has thirty years of training after school. That's like saying you can do a surgery when you haven't even gone to medical school."

At that, the whole hall had started laughing.

"I'm _serious_!" Kurt's cheeks were hot and red.

"I'm feeling a little homesick," Thad announced from where he sat in the council – he was always the least professional of the council for some reason. At first, Kurt thought that he and Sebastian were related to each other. "Kurt, can you tell me what kind of lunch my mother's thinking of making for the family?"

To join in the jibe, a girl standing there from Crawford Country Day (God, her skirt was so short that Kurt could definitely see various internalised structures) had emerged from the crowd, looking rather amused. "Watch out, Hummel. We don't want you using your powers for _evil_ now, do we?"

The hall laughed again, even though it was the lamest joke that Kurt had heard since he'd been here.

"Hey!" Finn announced, sounding rather cold. "Let him talk."

Almost immediately after, the commons had gone silent.

Kurt's heart had melted almost immediately. He'd felt a bit better now, knowing that Finn had his back.

For a flicker of a moment, he did realise that Finn had new pants that actually fit him and a blazer so large that he stuck out. He looked slightly intimidating if it wasn't for the fact that Kurt had realised he was as harmless as a small squirrel looking for his nuts (that sounded wrong).

"Thank you, I—"Kurt paused, his heart racing rather wildly. He suddenly felt very lightheaded.

He grabbed Thomas' arms almost to steady himself, staring at the twin with a softened expression. The rest of the common room looked progressively pale as they noticed Kurt try to balance himself. He could somehow hear the sounds of someone shouting and one of them debating on if they should call an ambulance or something of the sort.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Thomas suddenly asked, his eyes softened – brilliant.

_Don't say that, _Kurt found himself saying after a long pause. _Smythe. What the bloody hell have you done? Tell me. Tell me because whatever you have I think I've got it too. What kind of dark magic are you using?_

_Kurt, I think I've gone into shock... _Sebastian called out. _Kurt, please, I'm in my room. _

Not only was Sebastian dying, he was also somehow someway taking Kurt with him due to a link that he'd accidentally established between them.

It took him a few moments to construct everything. Being the kind that was just highly allergic to raspberries, he knew what anaphylaxis looked like, and he assumed that Sebastian cussing out cashews meant one thing: the blasted idiot has eaten some despite knowing the fact that he would go into shock if he did.

Kurt glared over at Thomas, almost as if he'd suddenly morphed into his other half.

_If you're the reason for me dying, Sebastian... _Kurt muttered darkly.

_I'm sorry, _Sebastian's voice had become so soft that it was nearly unrecognisable. _Please don't let me die. I don't want to die. I'm real fucking sorry._

"Sebastian," he suddenly announced, feeling his throat closing up. "Cashews. Dorm room..._Ambulance_."

_I'm cold._

Kurt slid into unconsciousness.

* * *

The doctor had explained it very clearly. Kurt did, in fact, establish a link between him and Sebastian – a very powerful link. The link had managed to 'transfer' Sebastian's anaphylaxis to Kurt, a shock transfer...which was very rare. The deviation was something like a blood shunt – it decreased the effects of anaphylactic shock on Sebastian's system. It definitely harmed Kurt, but if the link did not happen, then Sebastian would _surely_ be dead. The link had essentially saved Sebastian's life.

Thomas Smythe listened attentively whilst trying to hold onto his crying mother. His father was closing a business deal in New York, and had been repeatedly texting Thomas about Sebastian's condition, asking if he should come down there and check up on him. She screamed profanities about Jean Smythe, and reinforced the idea that the divorce wasn't something that she had regretted.

In the corner, Burt Hummel listened, and tried to compose himself.

The doctor had returned to them once more. It was the second day at Dalton. Nathalie's son, Sebastian, had accidentally consumed cashews, and Burt's son, Kurt, had accidentally created a link to bind them together. The entire situation was rather coincidental and confusing. However, the doctor said they were both fine.

A sigh of relief escaped Nathalie's mouth. At least there was that.

* * *

"What's this?" Sebastian snorted, as his mother slid over a large, thick black jacket over his frame. It was still relatively warm in the start of September. The autumn leaves had just started to fall, one by one, and he thought that he might be one of them.

Nathalie just stared over at Sebastian. "Kurt told me you were cold."

The humour had disappeared from Sebastian's face. He did not know that Kurt could really hear him, not until then. He thought he made it up in his head. The exchange that they had had left his heart beating rather quickly. A few moments ago, they told him what happened and he refused to believe it. He had refused to believe in seers before, but that was before he'd seen one collapse and go into a fit, only to tell him that something good awaited him when he came home. And something good did.

"Ain't cold anymore," he said in a low voice.

There was a lapse of silence.

"You are a stupid, stupid boy," she decided to say, looking dangerously close to tears again. He didn't know what triggered her tears, or why she looked so sad. All he knew was that he was watching her as she glared at him, as the tears threatened to spill. "_Can't you read at all_? You go into that prestigious school of yours and take all these advanced classes and you still don't have enough common sense to read the bloody label before you end up killing yourself? Do you know how scared I was? Did you know that if Burt's son didn't make that link, _you'd be dead right now_?"

The last part caught his attention. _Kurt saved his fucking life_...

That meant that it was all true. Because he didn't fucking read the stupid fucking label, he nearly not only killed himself, but he might've really harmed Kurt. He might've killed him too.

"I can't look at you right now," Nathalie announced, wrapping her arms around her chest.

He looked away, catching himself in the mirror and wincing. She wasn't the only one.

* * *

"So, this is how it is," Burt said, as he walked inside the room. "Kiddo, you barely went through the first day of Dalton. Should I be worried that this is gonna happen again?"

Kurt smiled at him from where he was at. The doctors had told him something about the link, and described it like a shunt or something of that sort. Kurt did not know his physiology, but he nodded his head anyway. He assumed that he'd damaged a few brain cells because he felt very tired and confused.

He tried not to think of Sebastian, because he didn't even like Sebastian...and yet somehow, he saved his life.

Kurt did not like how this was turning out for him. He saw Sebastian as suddenly dangerous, a threat. He knew that it wasn't Sebastian's fault (well, it was actually – he could've read the stupid label) that he ingested something that had not agreed with his immune system. He did know that it wasn't Sebastian's fault that things just seemed to happen around him that had made Kurt hate himself.

He didn't like how this was panning out towards him. He had harmed himself seriously so by knowing Sebastian. Yes, he saved his life, but he did not feel any satisfaction from it.

The only thing he felt was pure and utter horror. One minute he was fine, and the next minute, he'd somehow accidentally formed a link with Sebastian. He knew that being a seer meaning certain abilities, but even all of Dalton seemed to be shocked at the fact that Kurt could communicate with Sebastian when they were so far apart. It did not spell anything good for him.

He'd talked to Nathalie a few minutes ago, and had mentioned something about Sebastian needing a jacket.

He didn't know what he was mumbling about. His mind was a complete and utter mess at the moment.

"No," Kurt suddenly announced, breaking the silence after contemplating something else entirely. He saw Burt stare at him in those eyes, those eyes that told Kurt that his father had been worried. "I'm fine."

"I told you, Kurt," Burt suddenly announced. "This whole seer thing...it's driving me nuts."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "As if I could change it," his voice was harsh.

He'd had this talk a thousand times, a thousand times over. Burt talked about it in such a disapproving manner, almost as if Kurt had asked to be one instead of just fortunately or unfortunately being born as one.

"No, but we gotta help you," Burt suddenly announced. Kurt suppressed a groan.

The man shook his head. "Come on, kid. This ain't normal to me. It ain't normal to just collapse, have a seizure and then have a vision and act like it's all okay just 'cause you can see the future. It doesn't work that way, you know? It's a scary thing. You know about those reports..."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Those reports that said that seers could just die unexpectedly, that their powers backfired on them and they ended up with brain damage or some other malarkey that he didn't really pay attention to. It happened after Blaine Anderson had been blinded in one eye. Evidence was unrelated and controversial. Despite being in Dalton for a while, Kurt hadn't seen Blaine Anderson as of yet, despite his high status in the school.

"Please leave me alone," Kurt finally said, staring down at his feet.

Burt stared at his son for some time, and nodded his head. "You did good, you know. Helping that kid, but don't do it at the expense of yourself, Kurt. I'm real proud. You're a hero, you know that?"

"Yes," Kurt lied through his teeth. He was no hero. It was an accident. At the end of this, Kurt knew that he was going to somehow end up being the villain, because he knew exactly what he had to do to drive Sebastian away from him and it sickened him to no end to think about it.

* * *

"Hey, Hummel," Sebastian was standing there in front of Hummel. They could both leave today since they seemed healthy enough or something. He was holding a box of chocolates, as he sucked at this 'thank you' thing.

"Thanks for saving my life or whatever." Yeah, brilliant way of saying it. He should get an award for being so compassionate.

"How eloquent," Hummel muttered.

Sebastian's mom was waiting for him outside to take him home. He had a lot of homework to do from the whole nearly-dying-from-nuts thing, and Tommy was talking to him about some chick from Crawford Country Day that he had his eyes on.

"Hey, I was just—"Sebastian had been trying to think of a way to seriously apologise to Hummel.

Hummel had cut him off immediately, "Listen." Sebastian didn't like that tone. It made him feel seriously fucking sick. "I know you mean well, but truth is: I do not like you. The link we had established was by accident. Your carelessness might've just cost me my life. I do not have proper control of my powers, and all of this could've been avoided if you'd have just read _the ingredient list_. It is _unacceptable_."

He wished that people would stop saying that. What was the point of mentioning it? Making him feel like a fucking idiot?

Sebastian stared down at his feet. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. He felt like he was in preschool and his father was telling him off. When that happened, all he wanted to was fucking cry. He wasn't gonna cry now, but it didn't mean that it didn't punch something in his stomach. He felt like he was going to seriously fucking _puke_.

"If you have a shard of decency," Hummel shoved the chocolates towards Sebastian, clearly rejected his gift, "then you will leave me alone. You will not bring this up again. You will not stalk me. You will have nothing to do with me. Is that clear?"

Sebastian just stared back at Hummel. He felt hurt. He was real damn hurt. He tried to internalise that hurt and turn it into anger. It worked pretty well, "Well, screw you anyway, Hummel. I don't need you."

"Fine," Hummel decided. "A _thank you_ would be appreciated it—a genuine one."

"Fine," Sebastian had turned to leave. "And you don't deserve a fucking _thank you_, treating me like absolute shit. You should've just not established that stupid fucking link and let me die... Does that make you feel any better?"

He didn't believe any of this, but if he didn't stand his ground now, he never would. All that people had done to him was tell him that it was his fucking fault. So, what? What did this really accomplish other than make him feel real fucking worthless about the whole thing? He was done, and now, this. Now, Kurt was not only blaming him but practically told him that he shouldn't even try to be around him no more.

Hummel seemed shocked by that response. "Are you trying to make _me_ feel guilty about this? What kind of a human being are you exactly?"

Sebastian tried to compose himself. He was real fucking hurt, and the only way that he knew how to diffuse it was by being an asshole even when he didn't believe a thing he said. It was just how he was like. "Apparently, one that deserved to be fucking dead, since saving me was such a shitty experience for you. I'm sorry. Do you want me to swallow some more of that shit and we could replay it again?"

He turned around. This was too much, and it hurt too bad. It was how it sounded like to Sebastian, that Kurt didn't think that he should've helped him at all, blaming him for it. He didn't even tell Kurt to establish the link. It was a fucking terrifying experience for him, yet nobody even bothered to ask about that or anything. Not even a simple: _are you okay?_ Why did everyone in the fucking world assume he had no feelings at all? What about Kurt? He heard how scared he was. They didn't speak about it but...

He stared outside the window, and saw his house out of the corner of his eye. _Home sweet fucking home_.

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	3. Allergen – Part III

**_An overall warning... exploration of dark themes, which include: suicidal ideation, depression and distortion. Others might include possible character death. _**

**_I'm using an abusive back-story for Sebastian, so definitely warnings for physical and verbal abuse – possibly sexual. I am following some points of the Glee plotline, but not all of them. One of them is that I wanted to establish a Kurt-Sebastian stepbrother relationship by pairing together Nathalie and Burt together at some point. These chapters will probably be heavy and just get heavier as time goes on because I like quite a lot of darkness in my fanfics, and I'd probably end up going over pretty much any trigger at some point._**

**_Warnings of eating disorders (Finn), and shameless Finchel undertones. Notice how as this fanfic goes, I'm just planning more and more shit to put into it._**

* * *

Chapter Three – Allergen – Part III

* * *

Blaine Anderson was washing his hands in the bathroom when he had caught sight of his reflection. He offered a weak smile to his reflection.

Today had to be a good day, he told himself. He had too many terrible ones the past while that he really wanted – no, _needed_ – today to be a good one.

The Warbler council tried their best to ease his pain, but it was all futile anyway.

A few months ago, he was prescribed an anti-epileptic. Somehow, someway, he had become a poster boy for neurological issues that came up with being a seer. He didn't want to be, but somehow, it had happened to him. Everyone knew his name, and it was hard not to look away, embarrassed. They called him brave, and they called him disabled.

The past few days, he was struck with a dizziness that made him unable to go to his classes, which confused him. He had switched over from his seer program into the normal student program, and had once or twice nearly fainted in class for some reason or another despite the fact that he'd been getting less and less visions. Whenever he was going to have one, he got so ill.

His mother was worried about him. She thought he was slowly losing himself.

He left the bathroom to go down to get something to eat. Just as he was nearing the canteen, he accidentally bumped into a fair-skinned, brown-haired boy. He recognised him. He hadn't been to the competition yesterday with the Crawford Country Day girl, or the Dalton boy but he was aware of how he looked like, thanks to Thad whacking around photos and videos of the thing.

"Oh, sorry!" the boy immediately recognised him and pulled away. "Are you alright? Have I hurt you?"

He was so used to that large fraction of concern that he didn't mind it at all. He nodded his head. He used to loathe it before, but now, he realised that people couldn't help it really.

"Blaine Anderson, yes?" the boy had asked.

Blaine nodded his head, and felt himself offer a smile so soft it was actually pitiful. "And you are Kurt Hummel?" he asked, only to receive a shocked nod from the boy. "Are you going to join me for lunch?"

"You...and me?" Kurt seemed to choke out. He seemed to be so surprised for some reason or another.

Blaine nodded his head. "Yes." He wanted to know what happened yesterday, and if Kurt was fine.

It was seldom that he had to ask someone else about how they were feeling and if they were alright. They walked inside together. Blaine tried to copy whatever Kurt was getting – a strange habit he'd picked up over his years over at Dalton, and found himself scrunching his nose. A chicken salad and two small low-fat egg salad sandwiches along with a bit of orange juice.

They went to sit at a corner, away from all the mêlée.

"Are you okay?" it felt good to Blaine to ask that question towards someone else, and it made him grin quite brightly over at Kurt. "What happened a few days ago?"

Kurt blushed rather dramatically. "Oh, I...er...I...I accidentally established a link between Sebastian Smythe and myself, and had accidentally transferred his anaphylaxis onto me, which apparently saved his life while endangering my own. It's fine though. He's fine and I'm fine."

Blaine's heart nearly came to a halt. "Kurt, that's dangerous."

The brunet looked away from Blaine's face. "It's fine. I've requested that Sebastian and I maintain our distance. I think that we're just two volatile substances that shouldn't be mixed together."

Blaine knew how to read that: _there is nothing wrong with me. It was a one-time thing._

He'd let it go for now, but if this ever happened to Kurt again, he'd have to say something. He definitely did, as he couldn't let Kurt think that there was nothing wrong with him when there might be something wrong with him.

"If you say so," Blaine announced. "For now."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Apparently, he'd had someone intervening on this before, or he recognised it from somewhere. Either way, it was a bad sign to Blaine.

"If I were to ask..." Kurt muttered. "How about you?"

"I'll tell you about me if you tell me about you," Blaine announced.

Kurt slowly nodded his head, and paused, as if thinking of something to say. The words that Kurt had said afterwards seemed to slip out of his mouth without caution, "My mother died when I was very young."

Blaine's heart hurt him. "People used to tell me that there was nothing dangerous about being a seer."

"I tried to date a girl once," Kurt murmured, his voice soft. "I couldn't see her that way sexually. She tried. She really did. She tried to pretend she was a boy just so I'd feel more comfortable around her. She wanted me to love her. She _desperately_ wanted me to love her, and I just couldn't."

Blaine wanted to say something to that, but it seemed to him that Kurt just wanted to say things without the risk of Blaine replying back with pitiful looks.

Soft eyes glanced over into Kurt's. "I lost the sight of my left eye rather suddenly. They thought that nothing was wrong, until I started to get real ill whenever I had a vision. I had a stroke at fifteen, and I am never going to be the same again."

His lips twitched. "But that's not necessarily a bad thing."

Kurt's eyes softened slightly. "I don't like Sebastian. I really don't like him, and the more I'm around him, the sicker I hate, the more I hate him, but I can't help but feel guilty for hating a human being so unconditionally—just because he is, I hate him. I said things yesterday that I didn't think I'd ever say. And if someone said those things to me, I wouldn't forgive them."

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's, and the brunet looked at him with a soft smile.

"How do you tell someone that you wouldn't jump in front of the a moving train for them, just because you don't want to risk your life? Without sounding rude? I practically made it clear that whilst I saved his life by establishing that link, I regretted it, and did not think that I should've done it because it endangered mine," Kurt tried to explain to him as he played with the rim of the cuff of his Dalton blazer.

Kurt then looked back up at him, looking terrified. "And the truth is: I meant it. At that time, I really meant it—that it was his fault for not reading the stupid bloody ingredient list. And I still mean it."

Blaine stared back at Kurt with a softness in his eyes. He'd caught the sight of Sebastian Smythe somehow eavesdropping on their conversation and pretending not to.

He paused and placed a hand on Kurt's for some time. "What do you think you should do?"

"Push it at the back of my mind," Kurt murmured, as he picked up his now very-cold sandwich and taking a bite out of it, actually looking interested in his food. He swallowed and spoke, "Deny it ever happened and hope it goes away."

Blaine only said one thing after that, "That won't work."

There was a pause where Kurt didn't say anything. He looked back up at Blaine as if he was expecting the boy to look away with disgust or hate him for the things that he said.

"Do you know Sebastian?" Kurt suddenly announced.

Blaine slowly nodded his head. "Sebastian is my friend," he paused. "He tried to get in my pants all the time, but then you came around. He can't take his eyes off you now. I think he genuinely likes you."

Kurt snorted, rolling his eyes in an entire I'm sure manner.

The ravenet glanced back at his plate and picked up his fork to take a mouthful of salad. "He's harmless, really. He's just a little assertive about what he wants, but he doesn't try to hurt anyone and..."

Blaine paused, trying to recollect himself. "Please, don't hurt him, Kurt."

Kurt snorted again, staring back at Blaine with a darkness in his eyes that wasn't there before. He didn't look too happy at the thought of Sebastian at all. "_Me_ hurt _him_? I'm more worried about the fact that I might have to file something against sexual harassment when it comes to him. Your little friend has the emotional equivalency of a _rock_."

Blaine sighed, realising he wasn't getting anywhere with this. He looked back at the eavesdropping Sebastian, whom had looked away and seemed to be trying to compose himself. He didn't look too happy.

_I'm sorry,_ Blaine had mouthed to Sebastian when Kurt was busy chewing through his sandwich to notice.

Sebastian seemed to register what Blaine had told him because he had stuck out his middle finger at him.

* * *

Rachel Berry was not made a fool of. Okay, maybe sometimes she was, but only very occasionally. Yesterday, she was made a fool of...not once, but twice. The first time was when she accidentally read that jerk Noah Puckerman's thoughts instead of that stupid Finn Hudson's thoughts, and the second time was when she had laughed along with everyone when they had assumed that Kurt was lying when he said that he was able to hear Sebastian's thoughts from where they stood.

Of course, him fainting and going into shock wasn't something she envied, _but_ she really didn't care about that part right now. All she cared about was the fact that all everyone could talk about _was Kurt, Kurt, Kurt_. Poor Kurt. Brave Kurt. Smart Kurt. Gifted Kurt.

That attention used to be directed towards her, and now, it wasn't. And that simply was not acceptable.

"What's so bad about Kurt getting a little bit of the attention?" her friend – her very sadly mistaken and not-so-understanding – friend, Mercedes, had calmly asked, looking completely and utterly uninterested in her sadness and cries of desolation.

She paused in the middle of the hallway. "_Do you know how long it took me to practice that song_?"

She'd sculpted it to perfection. It took her months. She wasn't practicing it for that particular competition, but when the opportunity arose, she seized it with all her might, and they gave his sloppy, poorly rehearsed _Mr Cellophane_ a mark that was too close to hers for comfort.

She was a very good mind reader. That was _one_ slip.

"Yes, yes, I know...months, years, whatever," Mercedes still remained uninterested. "Even if you got a full mark on that, you still slipped up in the—"

"—I did not slip up," Rachel immediately announced. "I've been thinking about it, and maybe that _idiot_ just doesn't have any thoughts for me to read. It makes perfect sense. Maybe if I focused hard enough, I could hear the sound of his brain cells fighting to survive."

Her friend didn't look too happy. "That ain't nice."

"Everyone knows he's stupid," Rachel mumbled. "He failed _lunch_ in his last school. All you had to do was sit in a cafeteria. How hard could _that_ be?"

Mercedes chortled. "He's cute. I heard that place was big. Maybe he got lost a lot."

Tina joined them about a few seconds later. "What are we talking about?"

The halls were getting more and more crowded, and Rachel didn't like it. It felt like lesbian overload to her, and it didn't help that she swore that she saw one of the redheads trying to see if Rachel's panties were showing through the slip of her skirt.

Rachel smirked, and took the time to start over again. "The fact that I did not deserve the radical humiliation that I had gotten when it came to that stupid competition with one Kurt Hummel."

Tina groaned, and Mercedes nodded her head.

Rachel huffed. She didn't need them anyway. When she was going to be a star, she didn't think that she would call out their names _after all_!

* * *

Sebastian was sitting there in his dorm room all alone. Tommy had soccer practice, and he had lacrosse tomorrow. He'd been staring down at his feet, looking rather unsatisfied with himself.

He hadn't been eating much nowadays. Ever since he'd ingested that stupid fucking bar, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty every time he ate a little something. He didn't eat anything that wasn't packaged and obsessively read over the ingredient list for a few more seconds. He fucking hated people for getting into his head.

He'd been chewing through one of Tommy's bounce balls, and staring outside. He'd had a bottle of orange juice just beside him. It was hot outside, and he was thirsty.

A boy came up to him. He had eyes that were so soft that Sebastian felt instantly better.

"Hey," he sat down beside him and snorted. "Why are you so glum, sitting here all by yourself?"

Sebastian didn't say anything to that for the first few seconds. "I ain't fucking glum."

"Ah, just cranky then," he offered Sebastian a warm smile and the brunet smiled back at him. The first thing that Sebastian had noticed about this guy was that he didn't let Sebastian have any personal space. He just walked right up to him, sat right next to him as if he was a lifelong friend and even placed his hand on his shoulder in about less than a minute. "George Clark."

"Sebastian Smythe," the French boy muttered under his breath. "What's up with you touching me and talking to me exactly? It ain't nice."

"You know what also ain't nice?" George murmured. He pulled his hand away from Sebastian and looked down at his lap. "Being outside all alone. Someone might kidnap you, you know. It ain't good for you to be out here at this time."

Sebastian snorted and looked back up at the fucking black sky. It was so dark outside. If Nick was doing his rounds and he found that Sebastian wasn't in bed, he'd be so fucking pissed at him, but he couldn't help it. He had to get out of that place. He couldn't look at Tommy without remembering the stupid allergy thing, and he had to eat. He stole bits of food from Tommy and left (Tommy always packed enough for both of them because Sebastian was done with his snacks within the first day of school).

He wasn't even hungry anymore really. Fuck. He was so fucking depressed.

"Hey," George suddenly started, looking at him more clearly. "I know you. You're the captain of lacrosse, aren't you? I bet you one thing – you'd feel a little better if you join in the Warblers, eh? I've heard you singing in the shower once or twice before. Voice of an angel, you've got."

"Seriously?" Sebastian murmured. "Voice of an angel?"

"What do you say?"

Sebastian stared back. He was feeling a little less lonely, and his appetite was returning back slightly. Fuck. He felt like he could eat a horse. What the hell had he been eating the past few days? Bits of crackers and juice and calling it food?

He smirked, and shoved the whole bounce ball into his mouth before washing it down with a bit of orange juice. He stared back at blue-eyed, brown-haired George...who actually sort of looked like Hummel, with his soft face, and soft features. Sebastian nearly felt his heart fucking exploding. Yup, the more he looked at George, the more he realised he looked like fucking Hummel. He didn't sound like Hummel. He sounded like a dude but that was besides the point.

Sebastian nodded his head. "I say that if you take me out to dinner, then _maybe_ I might consider it."

George let out a smirk of his own. "Come on. Let's go," he paused. "I might even tell you what _I'm_ doing out of Dalton this late at night."

* * *

Finn stared down at his desk and sighed to himself. He had crumbled up the piece of paper he'd been writing his homework on and threw it into the trash can.

He was just real fucking stupid.

Not going in with any homework was better than going in, having the teacher take it from his hand and read over what he'd written to the _whole class_, right?

Because that was sort of what happened today.

Mr Layton, the Chemistry teacher, did that to him today. He grabbed Finn's notebook from his hands to read over the homework and turned to him before asking, "_Really_? Tell me, Mr Hudson, just by reading the title, where have you concocted this idea of _aerometric_ compounds?"

Finn had been just studying the chapter on aromatic compounds for the last hour and a half. He didn't remember a thing, and it was sort of depressing him. They all just looked like rings with lines in them. How the hell was he supposed to know that?

"I was called for assistance?" Kurt suddenly announced from the doorway.

Finn's heart did a little jolt. He didn't expect anyone to be there to try and take him out of his misery or whatever. He surely didn't expect Kurt to be there. "Hey, man...uh...are you okay?"

Kurt nodded his head. "Other than the fact I nearly died a while ago, I'm just splendid."

Finn's cheeks coloured in. "Oh. I'm sorry," he said, almost as if it was his fault.

The boy sat down beside him, giving him a very soft look. "You've left a lot of messages on my phone. You sounded like you were just about to combust or die off yourself. What's the matter?"

Finn looked back over at his open books – Chemistry, History, English...everything really. He sucked at everything. He even sucked at art and PE when it came to this school and it made him feel sick. He glanced back at Kurt again, with sort of begging eyes. Fuck, he felt pathetic.

"Oh," Kurt said, nodding his head. "Okay..." he picked off the History book and looked over at it.

Finn perked up, and saw Kurt underline a few words for him to memorise. He cringed. Fuck, this was going to be a seriously long night...

* * *

Thomas Smythe was sitting by himself that night. He was aware of Sebastian's behaviour recently, and it made him feel concerned. He had been trying to find ways to ask Sebastian if he was alright this entire week, but every time he walked up to his twin (whom was so sad that he was bitter and angry and would bit off Tommy's head off given the chance), he felt that pang of nervousness that came with trying to reason with that angry and bitter Sebastian.

He did notice that Sebastian had been sleeping more, eating less, and just generally, being less interested in things that did interest him. It had been a few days. He'd had all his homework done and attended all his classes, which was highly unusual behaviour for him.

Thomas had been buying things and stacking them up so that Sebastian would eat a bit more. He'd bought him his favourite crackers, his beloved peanut butter crème Oreos, and so many chocolates that Sebastian was bound to eat some of them. Thomas hated chocolate. He'd bought Sebastian some juice as well. He knew he wasn't really helping Sebastian.

A few years ago, Sebastian was rather different – very short, very plump – mostly due to having to use a corticosteroid as a treatment for asthma (it was the last option as all others had very bad side-effects for Sebastian), and Dalton used to make fun of him for it. The doctors weren't too keen on keeping him on a corticosteroid, but his asthma had been so _bad_. He'd been exempted from physical education, and it just made others laugh at Sebastian more. He had to run a few times, and Tommy would never forget those children sitting there and pointing their fingers at Sebastian as he ran, out of breath.

At around thirteen, they had gotten physical with him. His body was fragile due to the corticosteroid, and he bruised so easily. He often came back home with big purple bruising. He was very weak, and could not fend for himself.

After Sebastian's parents had filed a complaint, Dalton had employed the no-bullying rule. It was quite recent, but everyone really adhered to it...well, there were loopholes (no physical bullying but some still did bully verbally because they could get away with it). A lot of things still happened in the Dalton system. When they employed it in the Country Crawford Day system too, things seemed to get so much better. There were prefects and invigilators walking around the school at all times to minimise bullying, and an immediate suspension insured if caught violating that rule with an expulsion for repeating offenders.

At around fourteen, Sebastian had refused to eat as much. He had gone through a period where he simply refused to eat completely. He had been off the corticosteroids then, and he just seemed to go from being 5'2" one day to being a foot taller the next. It was so drastic that it was rather painful for Thomas to watch.

He had been used to being taller and thinner than Sebastian for all of his life. He wasn't actually thin per say. Thomas had a lot of muscle mass, and he felt like it was his job to protect Sebastian and prevent him from doing something stupid. It rarely ever worked out that way, but Tommy couldn't see a life where he wasn't obsessing over whether or not Sebastian was alright. He didn't want to and he didn't mind it.

However, after he'd gone off the treatment, he was surprised to see how Sebastian just suddenly changed. It didn't happen all of a sudden, or overnight, but to Tommy, it felt like that. By the time that Sebastian was back in school, he was just as tall as Tommy was, and he was alarmingly thin (to Tommy, who realised he had more of a paternal instinct towards Sebastian than a sibling one).

After the relentless times that he'd been made fun of, Sebastian simply refused to eat in front of anyone else other than his own family most of the time, and he actively avoided sweets. Tommy knew he liked them though, and he tried to push them towards Sebastian every now and then. Sometimes, he succeeded in making Sebastian eat more, but other times, he'd only succeeded at making Sebastian angry.

He still remembered the first time that Sebastian was really ill – couldn't keep anything down for a few weeks. He had lost ten pounds, and his ribs had started to really show. It frightened Tommy, especially because he couldn't do anything about it. The more he fed Sebastian, the more he threw up. When he had started eating properly again, he'd taken him out for dinner and dessert, trying to cram in as much calories into his brother as possible.

After Sebastian came back from the hospital, Tommy genuinely felt like a failure. Not only could he'd prevent Sebastian from getting hurt (his twin was raiding his food stash after all), but he wasn't doing much to help Sebastian now, whom seemed to be lost in his own world. He couldn't even muster up enough courage to ask his twin if he was okay, or if he needed anything. _That_ was how much of a coward he was, and that was why he consistently failed to take care of his own twin.

He paused when he heard the door opening and he saw Sebastian walk in. A brown-haired boy had followed him inside. It was late at night, close to one in the morning.

"Do you mind that my twin's here?" Sebastian asked the black-haired boy.

After a shake of the head, the rest was pretty much as expected. Tommy had seen Sebastian have sex with boys in their dorm room for a while, and he didn't mind it. He had moved to make sure the door was locked (it wasn't), and had turned to see them already entangled against each other.

Tommy turned to go to bed and fall asleep. The last thing he heard was Sebastian laugh before and it made him feel warm inside.

* * *

Nick Duval rolled his eyes when he saw that Sebastian Smythe had slid into his dorm room late at night. Ever since the corticosteroid incident that left Sebastian being bullied, the school's principal didn't give a shit what Sebastian had done because he was scared as hell from his parents – oh, and the fact that half the school funding came from the Smythe family or something like that. He let out a sigh and mentally recorded it as the seventh time that week that Sebastian had been found frolicking about after hours.

He mentally walked over to check through the dormitories. He saw that Kurt was somehow in Finn's dormitory, very asleep, with Finn still up. He had accidentally taught Puckerman masturbating. Artie was asleep. Mike was playing video games with the new kid, Sam Evans. He saw that Wes and David were fighting about something and had told Nick to shove off.

He had decided then that it was best _not_ to circulate around the building and check on the dorms.

He walked back to his dorm, which he shared with Jeff.

Jeff was reading a comic book and seemed to greet Nick with a quick smile. Nick offered back a weak, tired one. He didn't even bother to slip out of his Dalton uniform before he collapsed on the bed.

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	4. Allergen – Part IV

**_An overall warning... exploration of dark themes, which include: suicidal ideation, depression and distortion. Others might include possible character death. _**

**_I'm using an abusive back-story for Sebastian, so definitely warnings for physical and verbal abuse – possibly sexual. I am following some points of the Glee plotline, but not all of them. One of them is that I wanted to establish a Kurt-Sebastian stepbrother relationship by pairing together Nathalie and Burt together at some point. These chapters will probably be heavy and just get heavier as time goes on because I like quite a lot of darkness in my fanfics, and I'd probably end up going over pretty much any trigger at some point._**

* * *

Chapter Four – Allergen – Part IV

* * *

When Quinn Fabray was first brought into the world, her mother had Graves' disease. The antibodies that were circulating around her body had found its way to poor Quinn. Plasmapheresis was all she really needed to get any better. Antibody action was transient. Her mother was convinced it was luck, and maybe it was.

Everyone always had this one misconception: _Quinn Fabray was lucky_.

Maybe she was, but _she_ certainly didn't think so. Three months ago, just before school started, she had accidentally met up with Finn Hudson when her family went on her family's annual cabin trip; this one (to her unfortunate knowledge at that point) would stretch through the whole summer.

He saw the way he looked at her as she stepped out of the cabin, with her little summer denim shorts and tube tops. At first, she didn't think that he was dumb enough to advance towards her in front of her father, but he did. He placed his hand on her shoulder. He kissed her softly on the cheek after they figured out they had a natural mutual chemistry. He didn't mind asking her questions.

He nearly threw up the first time she gutted a fish. He often got lost and despite looking bulky and tall, he had a lot of trouble keeping up with any sport after some point that didn't involve a ball. She remembered going on hiking with him, and him collapsing in the tent afterwards, refusing to move for a few days.

One time, she slid into his tent and let him hold her. A few times, he'd tried to touch her boobs, but she wouldn't let him. He liked to bury his head into her hair, and play with any buttons she had on her body. She once wore a headband with a button on it – he wouldn't leave it alone. The big lug was just so _easily_ entertained, but she liked his company. He meant well.

When Rachel Berry decided to make him look like a fool, she was _angry_. Of course, she was.

She had a union formed by a bunch of lesbians or whatever against him for some reason. All they do was make fun of how stupid he was. They had a Facebook group involved with it. She knew it would make her angry to look at them, yet she did. She thought that Rachel Berry had a shard of dignity but apparently, she was oh-so-fucking-_wrong_.

"What is _this_, Berry?" Quinn shoved a photo towards Rachel, one that involved a picture of poor Finn standing there very, very badly photo-shopped to make it seem like he was chubbier than he actually was as well as stupider than he actually was.

Rachel's eyes were dark. "It's a picture of your boyfriend, Fabray."

Quinn didn't hesitate to try and scratch Rachel's eyes out. Of course, being in a world where seers existed, she felt someone grab her arms and pull her away before she even made a lunge towards Rachel's ugly ass face. What the fuck was wrong with _her_?

"Jealous of him?" Quinn announced softly. "Is it because he can get into my pants and you can't?"

It was very obvious that Rachel hated most men. It used to be a circulating rumour that Rachel was totally checking out Quinn's ass during PE, and the blonde had sworn that she caught Rachel looking at it a bunch of times (_not_ that she was surprised per say.) Come on, the more that Rachel complained about men, the more that people thought that she totally went into the direction that sucked fucking pussy for God's sake.

Rachel's cheeks coloured in darkly. "Even if I did go in that direction, I think I can do better than you."

Quinn's eyes had darkened, but she said nothing for some time.

She then turned around and walked right off. She was too good to be in a fight with Rachel bloody Berry.

She didn't know why all the rumours were there in Dalton. At least, Dalton was slightly conserved. No, here everyone made it obvious that they were checking you out wherever you went. In Dalton, she didn't see one guy trying to look up her skirt. Maybe it was true about them too. Maybe they just preferred boys.

She knew that half these girls would fuck both genders. They were fucking sex-obsessed. She bet the same half that was trying to insult Finn would beg him for sex if given the chance. Horny bitches.

She used to think that the worst of them was Santana Lopez, but oh, was she wrong. Every year, worse and worse girls just kept on coming in. The skirts they were used to go up to their knees and now, they were so short that Quinn could legitimately see their underwear half the time. The other half didn't wear any underwear.

Once she had walked into a class and saw a teacher making out with three students. It was absolute chaos.

She remembered the first time that Finn tried to have sex with her. He tried to slide his hand under her breasts just to feel her up through her clothing. When she gave him a glare, he stopped. He attempted to a few times afterwards, but she only shushed him away angrily. He played with her buttons instead.

* * *

"It was _not_ an accident," Kurt huffed to Blaine Anderson, whom was trying to help Kurt clean up his uniform. The brunet shook his head, "No, he deliberately was trying to get back at me!"

Blaine had said nothing, and instead, busied himself with cleaning Kurt's blazer.

Kurt looked away angrily. "I hate him. I hate him. I hate him!"

Sometimes, he genuinely just wanted to march up to Sebastian Smythe's room and throw that huge, ugly English book that he had to lug around straight to his face. Kurt was looking close to having a meltdown. Even with the frappuccino off, Kurt still smelled like whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

"You think that he had a point by bullying me? Throwing a frappuccino on my face?" Kurt suddenly announced, noticing that Blaine's silence must've meant _something_ after all.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt, you bumped into him and he accidentally throw whatever he was holding in your face. It's not his fault."

"Why are you defending him so much?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Why do you hate Seb so much? He's not a bad guy. Sure, he's a little forward. He curses a lot, but he won't treat you like porcelain just because you look like you're a little weak."

That was when Kurt understood it. "_That's_ why you like Sebastian so much, isn't it?"

Blaine's cheeks coloured in softly as Kurt continued to speak, "Because he doesn't treat you like you're able to break like everyone else does?"

The raven-haired male slowly nodded his head. "I got the frappuccino out..."

Kurt nodded his head as he looked down. Truth be told, he did treat Blaine like glass half the time, and not so much the other half. He didn't know how he couldn't though. Blaine looked so fragile, and young. He got dizzy a few hours ago and Kurt had to catch him before he fell and hurt himself.

He wanted to treat Blaine differently, but it felt impossible to treat him any differently.

Kurt was just about to leave the bathroom, but he heard Blaine speak.

"Kurt! Wait," the raven-haired boy looked at him with glossy eyes. "I just wanted to let you know that...I don't know much about this, but I think that you and Sebastian are _bound_."

"What on Earth do you mean?" Kurt turned around, looking back at Blaine with a cold expression.

Blaine looked down at his feet and smiled sheepishly, "I was just thinking about it. Kurt, you came from a public school. You don't know anything about mind-reading tests..."

"I never told that to anyone," Kurt huffed.

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt, as much as I'm in the normal student program, I can still have visions. I can still read mines, and I can read yours really easily now that I don't have as much visions and..."

Kurt glared at him. "You were in my _head_ without my permission?"

Blaine's cheeks had darkened a bit more. "It doesn't work like that, Kurt, and you know it. I get to hear your thoughts even if you don't want me to. I can't just shut it off. It doesn't work like that. I just...Kurt, I _know_ about how mind reading works really well. And you couldn't have read Sebastian's head unless you were either really gifted, which is rare, or if he was your soulmate, and that's probably it."

"He is _not_ my _soulmate_, and I am _not_ _bound_ to him," Kurt said icily. "I'd rather be hit by a brick than even think about kissing him."

Blaine was whistling at this point.

Kurt then added on, "Even if every force in the universe tells me that I am bound to marry Sebastian Smythe, I will find a way around it."

Blaine continued to whistle as he left the bathroom.

"You don't believe me, but I wouldn't let anything or anyone tell me who I should or shouldn't be with!"

Just as Kurt was about to leave the bathroom, he was grabbed by Sebastian Smythe whom had pulled him towards himself. Kurt had tripped and fell straight on top of him.

"What you doing—?!" Kurt exclaimed.

That was when Kurt had heard the sound of something falling and he turned around to see that one of the clubs had accidentally let a brick fall from the collection of bricks that they were trying to transport to another part of the building.

Kurt looked up, and the boys there seemed to smile awkwardly at him with a shrug and a sorry.

Kurt then looked back at Sebastian, his cheeks coloured in. Well, Sebastian just literally saved him from being hit by a brick. Oh, and he was hard. "You're revolting."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I'm _not_ the only one that's hard as hell."

Kurt jolted, his cheeks colouring in. He was obviously betrayed by his own body that did find it erotic to fall on top of a lanky, horny teenager.

Blaine just stood there, looking entertained. "I thought that you'd rather be hit by a brick than think of kissing Sebastian, Kurt."

"Shut it," Kurt announced, as he walked alongside Blaine.

Kurt did notice Sebastian standing up from where he was, smirking at him and looking so self-satisfied. How could he even be interested in the arrogant asshole?

"Funny how a brick nearly broke my head into two halves," Kurt said dully.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Your fault for defying fate."

"He is not my mate and I am not bound to him," Kurt huffed coldly. "It was mere coincidence that a brick just happens to nearly fall on top of my head as I said that I'd rather be hit by a brick than kiss Sebastian Smythe."

Blaine smiled to himself. "_Right_."

* * *

Sebastian was hurt. _Come on_! He just saved Hummel from a brick that somehow spontaneously was trying to fall on him for no reason at all and all he was pissed about was the fact that Sebastian was _horny_.

It wasn't _his_ fault. He didn't think he'd end up horny so quick since he just had sex with George in the gym showers after lacrosse...and not just once either. George was the kind that liked to do it a few times when they were alone, and Hummel just did something to his dick that he couldn't really get.

He was just out of the showers. He thought that he wouldn't be interested in sex for at least an hour, but...

He didn't know why he had to apologise anyway. His dick had a life of its own. It wasn't like he could stop himself from being horny for fuck's sake. He wasn't a chick. He couldn't hide the fact that he wanted to fuck Hummel and wanted to fuck him _bad_.

He did the only thing he could do.

He was knocking on George's door. When George opened the door, Sebastian had practically shoved himself against the brown-haired boy. George smirked, and shut the door right after them.

"It hasn't been an hour," George reminded him. "I thought we were taking an hour long break."

Sebastian was unbuttoning his Dalton blazer and threw it off.

"My roommate might come back _any_ minute," George reminded him, but it didn't seem to change anything. Sebastian continued to unbutton his shirt and threw it off.

It landed over at George's chest.

The shorter male shook his head. "Do you have a condom?"

"Do I look like I can get pregnant?" Sebastian huffed. He was currently unbuttoning his pants. In a minute, Sebastian's boxers had landed onto George's chest.

George shook his head. "I don't know where you've been, Smythe. Should I be worried?"

"I've been to Paris, came back here for a while because of my fucking education..." Sebastian joked, as he pulled George by his shoulder and kissed him as harshly as he could.

"I'm not even horny, Smythe," George commented.

Sebastian's eyes darkened slightly and then he smirked, "I can fix that."

* * *

Kurt had looked down at his pants, and found himself blushing. He had a huge bulge in his pants, and he wasn't even looking at anything remotely erotic.

Blaine was chuckling on the other side of the room and Chandler was red-faced.

"Don't laugh at me, I can't control my own body," Kurt huffed, looking down at his book.

Blaine shook his head. "It's the fates, Kurt. They're angry at you. I heard the more you suppress your natural instinct – deny your soulmate and who you are bound to – your destiny, the more bad karma will just follow you around until you give in. The coincidences that are happening to you are not coincidences. You were meant to meet Sebastian. You are meant to be with him, and you will be with him."

"Over my dead body," Kurt announced in annoyance. "I just happen to be reading something insanely erotic and that's why I had...er..."

Blaine leaned forward slightly. "Kurt, you're flipping through a woman's lingerie catalogue."

"Don't judge me," Kurt glared back. "I'm not buying off flipping lingerie. I'm just confused and I happened to pick up something I'm not even remotely interested in..."

Kurt then stated, "Besides, I haven't ever had a vision about the rodent!"

If they were so destined to be, how come Kurt hadn't even had a vision about Sebastian and him ending up together in the future? Sure, Kurt only had visions of short-term things, but if this binding thing was that strong, then how come he didn't have a sign that he would believe?

Kurt slid off his bed, grabbing any other magazine in his hand to prevent anyone else from glaring at his obvious hard on.

"Where are you going?" Blaine was obviously impressed. Chandler was still red-faced and hadn't said a thing ever since he noticed Kurt's arousal.

Kurt's cheeks coloured in as brightly as Chandler's. "To have a shower of an appropriate temperature."

* * *

Sebastian didn't know what was going on today. He had sex with George pretty much anyone and everywhere he could think of. He had attacked his boyfriend in the showers, making loud, ludicrous sounds just because he could.

In reality, Sebastian was actually silent during sex but not this time. This time, he made as many noises as he could, as he was pressed up against the wall. He watched George go again and again. He always wondered how George was nice and muscular. He did most of the work most of the time. Maybe that was why. Fuck, all this sex was giving George a nice look to his shoulders.

When they were done, he immediately felt a lot better.

Until he left the showers and saw Kurt Hummel and his huge ass hard on, trying to look like nothing was wrong with him. He wanted to jump him and fuck him right then, but he had restrained himself. This was getting so ridiculous. What the fuck did Hummel have on him?

"Smythe," Hummel announced, trying to remain calm, but fuck, he was hard.

And Sebastian was hard. "Hummel."

"That was you in the showers being obscenely loud for no reason at all?" Hummel asked, looking pretty damn annoyed. His cheeks were getting red.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow before he nodded his head. "Yup. Are you going to come at the thought of me being fucked by Georgie, Hummel? Do you want to see a live show?"

It looked like Hummel was biting his lip for a while. "Get out of my face."

"You know," Sebastian cocked his head to one side. "I can help you with your problem...I'm sure George wouldn't mind. I'm sure he'd want to watch his double being pleasured."

"I do not look like George," Hummel insisted.

At that point, Sebastian recognised a guy coming in from lacrosse, looking pretty annoyed. "Hey, Seb," he called out to the brunet in the passing and turned to Hummel, "Hey George."

Hummel was so red in the face by then it was actually cute.

"You were saying...?" Sebastian began, but Kurt tried to ignore him and went into the showers.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and disappeared off to his room. He was sure that poor Georgie was not up for anymore sex, so he was just going to do his homework. Way a way to get turned off.

* * *

That weekend, Carole welcomed Finn back home with open arms.

She talked about school when they were having dinner. Finn smiled and nodded his head, telling her he was trying. He had gotten a D on his last test, which was better than his F last time. He hoped he could get a C at some point...

He just wished his Mother would somehow know that he didn't eat all day just so he could have dinner with her, but how could she tell?

He wished he was back to his normal height and his normal weight. He used to be five-foot-nine, and one hundred and thirty pounds. He used to look thin (his Mother used to annoy him about eating and telling him to eat more), so how come he got to be so tall and so big so quick? He didn't deserve to look like his Dad. He wasn't responsible or anything...

"Finn?" Carole called out softly. He hoped she'd ask him why he wasn't eating his dinner.

He raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

Carole smiled weakly, and pinched his cheek. "I'm going to go shopping this weekend so I can buy you new clothes. Your old ones don't fit you anymore since you filled out. Do you know your size?"

He shook his head, and paused. What did she meant by filled out? Like a _filling_?

Did his Mom call him a doughnut?

* * *

William Schuester had sighed as he was correcting Finn Hudson's Spanish paper. He stood up, not sure of what to do now exactly. Not about Finn's paper. He liked Finn, and he wanted to pass him but his Spanish paper was so bad. He didn't even know if he was there half the time in the class. He seemed zoned out. He had been thinking a lot about the sing-off's that Kurt and Rachel had. They sounded so perfect on their own, but he wondered if they were going to mesh them together.

He knew Dalton already had the Warblers, but he was thinking...what if he put them together? The Warblers and Crawford Country Day, Dalton's sister school?

Things might just head off into a new direction!

* * *

_cheese for an ending, but proper, Glee-related cheese._

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam _


End file.
